In depositing a loose material, such as insulation, acoustical, and/or fireproofing material, into areas such as the insides of walls or in ceilings, the loose material is typically blown in with pressurized air using a loose material blowing apparatus which is transported to a work site where the loose material is to be deposited. An example of such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,252 of the same inventor as the present invention and wherein this patent is incorporated here by reference. Briefly, such an apparatus has a hopper for receiving the loose material and a chamber (hereinafter denoted an ejection chamber) into which the loose material from the hopper is conveyed so that, via an airstream through the ejection chamber, the loose material is blown through a flexible tubing attached to the apparatus and subsequently deposited in the desired work site area.
In some circumstances, however, it is desirable to have predetermined proportions of various loose materials thoroughly mixed and deposited together in a given work site area. For example, it may be desirable to have a mixture or composite loose material having three parts of insulation loose material and one part of fireproofing loose material deposited in a given area. In such a case, one common practice is to purchase a pre-mixed composite of the desired constituent loose materials. However, such pre-mixed compositions are typically more expensive than purchasing the constituent loose materials separately. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for depositing composite loose materials wherein the individual constituent loose materials can be provided to the apparatus at the work site separately and combined as needed.